ppgdfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PPGD Fanon Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. What should be on this wiki As a Fandom wiki to PPGD, you are allowed to post non-offical information, such as you own version, own characters, etc. Meaning some of the information on this wiki may not be reliably canon. For canon information, visit either the comic itself or Snafu Comics Wiki. What should not be on this wiki Stolen Artwork Do not post plagirised artwork from the comic, bases used without credit, or artwork off the internet. Please draw your own or get permission from the owners beforehand. Speculation/Theorys Generally, speculation and/or theorys is not allowed on the main pages of this wiki. This is a fanon making wiki, and not your comic theorys about "what will happen". Please use your blog post for those matters. Thank You. Editing Others Work I'''f you see a wiki page with spelling errors, and/or stolen information, please contact an admin other than editing it. We are very strict of others editing peoples pages without permission. If you havean issue with someone editing yur page, or see it hapening to someone, than please contact Tuffsbunny right away. Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user '''talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. Invasive/obstructive Floaters and Forced Audio are not allowed on any page. They block links and makes navigation difficult especially for Mobile users. You may not delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. As always, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button. Vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then add the template to their talk page along with the message describing what they did. If is already on their page, add instead, and so on. Remember, the vandal templates are only for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead, without the vandal template. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Dealing with rules violations TBA